With the growing popularity of social networks, improving user experience is of utmost interest to social networking sites. As more and more users are increasing their presence on the social networking sites, the users are being exposed to unpleasant people and trolls with questionable motives and aggressive behaviors. Such exposure negatively impact the users social interaction experience. Users can control their exposure to such people by adjusting their privacy settings within their social network accounts. However, such adjustments can only be made after an initial contact with the people with questionable behavior or motives. Additionally, these adjustments result in the restriction of the user's freedom for social interactions thereby compromising their social experience. As a result, the users activities on such social communication platforms decline over time.
It is in this context various implementations arise.